


Dickie

by sladins



Category: DCU, Robin (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Erection mention, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Sex Mentions, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladins/pseuds/sladins
Summary: Dick is Clark's Little. Just a fluffy one shot(for now) of these 2 because Dick deserves the sweetness and safety that is Clark Kent.





	Dickie

Dick doesn't even flinch at the sudden rush of warmth as big, impossibly strong arms envelop his shoulders and a broad chest presses against his back.

'Hey Dick how are you?’ Clark says it softly, just to him, breath against his hair and a few kisses pressed to the top of his head, making him feel exaggeratedly small.

Dick feels himself light up from the inside out, leaning into the embrace, turning slowly to face Clark, trying to reach up for a kiss. He isn't quite tall enough and he almost lets it bother him but Clark picks him up and kisses him, hard, hard enough to silence any negative thoughts. Then they’re flying. Instinctive, alarmed whispers of why am I in the air? where are you taking me? ghost through Dick's mind but he knows he’s safe. He allows himself to relax into those solid, secure arms as they carry him through the cool night air.

Clark breaks the kiss for a moment, ‘Where to, Dick? I've got a few hours’ he smiles, a smile that would be lewd on anyone else.

‘I don't know, anywhere, you always have the best hiding spots’ Dick teases, a little laugh bubbling up as his chest swells with joy.

Clark responds by kissing him again and then they're flying much faster. They fly like that for a while, Dick isn't sure just how long and he likes it that way, likes the feeling of letting go when he’s with Kal. They reach their destination and Dick is softly deposited on solid ground, finding himself at a small cottage somewhere in a thick forest. It's even colder here than it was in the city and there’s a foggy mist in the night air, like something out of a story book, picturesque. Clark unlocks the front door and waits for Dick to go in before him, locking the door and using his heat vision to light the fireplace.

‘How romantic’ Dick giggles, the failed sarcasm a last attempt at pretending he’s too tough for this sort of thing. Clark just smiles and sets to work filling an old fashioned kettle with water before setting it back to hang over the fire. He'd brought some sugar cookies and sachets of lavender tea for them to share.

'I thought you'd appreciate it’ Clark's tone is gentle as he settles in close on the couch, throwing a blanket over Dick. Dick sighs happily and snuggles into Clark's side. Then Dick's hand is gripping and tugging on the front of Clark's shirt, a telltale sign he’s starting to let down his last defenses and fully let go. Clark smiles broadly, resting an arm around Dick and kissing him on the forehead.

‘How are you Dickie?’ Clark breathes the words softly in the warm cabin, waiting for more cues from Dick.

‘I'm good now Daddy’ Dick speaks the words quietly, reverently. He takes Clark's hand from his shoulder and brings it to his lips, kissing and nipping at his palm and fingers, earning a deep and comforting rumble of a chuckle from that broad chest.

‘I'm glad to hear it. I brought you some cookies and lavender tea if you'd like’ Dick nods vigorously, head still resting on Clark's chest. Clark chuckles more and flexes his fingers against Dick's mouth, making Dick hum happily. Then Dick drops Clark's hand and rears up on his knees to kiss him softly, almost tentatively. Clark can't help but lean into the kiss at first, stilling and sinking back into the couch after a few moments, trying his best to allow Dick to take the lead. Dick kisses him so sweetly, nipping his tongue and lips playfully. Dick’s feeling safer than he ever thought he could and falling deeper still, focusing on Kal and getting more and more relaxed and turned on. Dick places both hands on Clark's splendidly broad chest, clinging to his shirt and pulling him closer. Feeling Clark's strong hands on him, one on his hip and the other on the back of his neck, he can’t help the whiny cry that escapes him.

‘Do you need something Dickie?’ Clark's deep voice rumbles through the quiet cabin, kind and full of concern.

‘You're all I need’ Dick says it almost without thinking, shocked at the tone of his own voice, so happy and relaxed 'But there is something’ he giggles as he trails kisses over Clark's neck and jaw.

‘Oh and what could that be little guy?’ Clark knows full well what Dick wants but he doesn't like to make assumptions. He does the only thing there is to do when Dick is like this and pulls him onto his lap, Dick's obvious arousal bumping almost comically between them.

'I want to make love with you’ Dick gasps the words out, his voice as small as it is shy. He's grinding his hips against Clark then, fully giving in to the needy and childishly playful side of himself that he only truly lets out when he’s in the safety of Clark.

‘I'd love that Dickie’ and he means it, Clark's getting turned on too, though he maintains composure and allows Dick to continue to set the pace. Only asserting himself enough to pull Dick onto his lap because he knew Dick needed that single push to get him to fully let go the way he so desperately wants and needs to.

Clark kisses him again and Dick moans into it, a sweet, desperate keening, hips moving with increasing desperation. Clark holds him a little more firmly as Dick clumsily unbuttons Clark's shirt, refusing to break the kiss except for one second to take his own t-shirt off. Clark loves this, loves being Dick's safe place, loves when Dick takes control and does what he wants with the man.

'Daddyyyy’ Dick whines the title into Clark's mouth, bouncing childishly and tugging lightly at Clark's now exposed chest hair. Clark knows exactly what that tone means and he takes his shirt off the rest of the way before picking Dick up to gently place him back on the couch. Then he's standing to take his pants off and help Dick remove his own. The version of Dick who is too tough for this sort of thing is worlds away now. What sits before Clark now, this beautiful boy who is so small and needy, is a part of Dick that only Clark gets to see, gets the privilege of caring for and loving. This sweet, helpless boy that needs Superman to take his clothes off and make him smile.

‘Would you like a bath Dickie?’ Clark smiles down at him. The light of the fire dancing in his eyes and lighting his face in a way that makes him shockingly beautiful. Dick has to close his eyes to think of an answer.

‘Yes please’ Dick sighs, giggling a bit. He’s filthy from his patrol earlier in the night and there is a dull ache in his muscles that he'd been able to ignore until now, until he didn't have to be tough anymore.

Clark nods and kisses Dick's forehead before leaving for the small bathroom in the cabin. He turns on the hot water, drawing a bath for Dick, pouring in epsom salts as the room fills with steam. When the tub is halfway full Dick comes to stand in the doorway, naked except for the blanket Clark had given him, looking at the man with so much love in his eyes. Clark smiles and blushes a little under the gaze. Once the bath is ready he helps Dick in, hanging the blanket on a hook. He's on his knees next to the tub them, bathing Dick with Johnson & Johnson's gentle baby soap that he keeps at all his hosting spots, specifically for these occasions, specifically to make Dick feel small and safe and loved. Dick sighs and moans at every touch as Clark massages him gently and cleanses the grit of the city from his hair and body. At some point the tea kettle whistles, slightly startling Dick but luckily that just makes him laugh. Clark stands, rinses his hands in the sink before going to prepare their tea. Leaving Dick to relax, but Dick's impatient so he rinses off and gets out of the bath and then he's padding to the kitchen, fully naked except for some slippers he found in the bathroom, to surprise Clark.

Dick enters the small, rustic kitchen, sticking his tongue out at Clark when he looks ruefully at him standing there naked and dripping ‘Oh no, you're all wet Dickie. I was going to be right back little guy. I would've dried you off and brought you tea’ Dick looks only the slightest bit apologetic before laughing brightly and doubling down on sticking out his tongue, proceeding to shake his head and spray the room with sprinkles of still warm water. Clark just shakes his head and quickly retrieves a towel from the bathroom, not wanting to let Dick be wet in the open air long enough to get cold. Dick giggles and lets Clark dry him, reveling in the gentleness of the man's touch. Once Clark is satisfied that Dick is dry enough Clark picks him up, carrying him to a bedroom, placing him on the bed and leaving for a moment to get the tea and cookies. Dick eats the cookies greedily, loving the simple sweetness that mirrored his times with Clark. The lavender tea relaxes him intensely and, compounded with Clark's full body massage in the hot bath, his muscles feel loose and heavy. Clark tells Dick a story as they eat, something about ancient painters and fields of lavender in a far off world. Clark is careful to avoid anything that might bring Dick out of his carefully achieved headspace. Dick seems to doze off at some point, his teacup sitting empty on the night table and his hands on the bed above his head no longer reaching for cookies. Clark stops telling the story and floats over to rest next to Dick, chuckling to himself quietly at how adorable Dick is and how horny he had seemed earlier but now he seemed to have lost his battle with sleep. Clark let himself think that maybe this was enough, that Dick had received everything he needed without even having to do very much, how special that was to Kal, who wanted to be everything for his boy. He covers Dick with the soft blankets on the bed and snuggles carefully against him, trying his best not to wake him. Content to hold this little boy that the world could never touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to end it here because I'm writing 2 other fics and I didn't feel like it needed a sex scene at this point. But if there's interest I would gladly write some morning sex perhaps? Or maybe Dick waking Clark up to sex?
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments are love. If you'd like you can find me on Tumblr, I'm sladins there too.


End file.
